Point of Origin: Stones of the Sacred Sphere
by Guernica322
Summary: Since the beginning of time, the PowersThatBe have sought to balance the good and evil of the world. Their method worked, until something goes wrong. It is up to Inuyasha, Kagome and their friends to save humanity from certain destruction. But Why Them?
1. Prophecy

**AUTHORS NOTE: **This is my first story on Fan Fiction in a long time, folks. I hope you enjoy. Reviews are very much appreciated! I know its the first chapter, and it may seem a little confusing, but once it picks up it should be okay. I hope you enjoy it! Be prepared for twists and turns...thats my favorite part of writing a story. Haha. Thank you for reading! Please enjoy!

IMPORTANT: The parts in _Italics_ are set far in the past (you'll soon find out just how far), and the parts in regular follow the story in the present day (with Kagome, Inuyasha and crew).

* * *

Chapter 1: Prophecy

_Kyoko tossed and turned violently in her bed. Though fast asleep, she knew she was falling into the realm of prophecy, and a vision would soon be upon her. Neither awake, nor asleep, Kyoko slowly got up and walked smoothly to the desk that was less than five paces from her bed. Without opening her eyes, she began to write on the tablet that she kept out at all times. Words flowed from within the depths of her entranced mind, the prophecy spilling out onto paper. And then, as quickly as it had started, it stopped. Kyoko's eyes flew open, and she half sat, half collapsed into the chair by the desk. With a shaking hand, she grasped the tablet and began to read the words that she supposed were written during her bout of sight. Word by word, phrase by phrase, she finally realized what she was looking at. In her hands she held not only the fate of 6 young individuals, but the fate of life on earth._

_Kyoko Miyame had just been selected to prophecy the next Great Evil._

--------

"Kagome, why are we going this way? We've been going the same damn way for the past week, and we haven't found ONE SINGLE JEWEL SHARD. Pshh. You're useless."

Fuming, Kagome stormed away from the arrogant half-demon, angrily shouting "SIT BOY!" over her shoulder.

_The NERVE of him, the absolute NERVE!_ She thought, frustrated with his constant nagging. _However, he DOES have a point._ They all agreed with him, though not quite as loudly. Kagome didn't know what was wrong with her; her senses didn't seem to be leading her in the right direction. Normally, when she followed her gut instincts, they had a demon they needed to battle within one or two days. Obviously, that hadn't happened. It had been a little over a week since they set out, about 8 days or so, and they had found nothing, aside from a few weak demons that took little to no effort to kill.

Kagome knew that they were wasting time, but she knew they had to be going the right way, they just had to be. Her senses hadn't failed them before, why should they know? She was no less of a priestess than she had been on their last adventure. Tiredly, she sighed, wishing to be back in her own time in her own warm bed.

Sango knew her friend was upset that her senses seemed to be so out of wack, and walked quickly to catch up with her.

"Kagome, it's not your fault we haven't found any jewel shards. If you sense something this way, then we should go this way."

Looking at her gratefully, Kagome replied "Thanks, Sango. It means a lot. I'm just as frustrated as everyone else; I hate not knowing when the next big surprise is going to show up. I'm not just walking in whatever direction I fancy, as Mister High-and-Mighty likes to think. I really feel like there's something this way."

"I feel it too, though not the same way you do. I think we're coming upon something special, though what it could be, I have no idea. All I know is that for the past few days, we haven't seen a single demon."

"You're Right! I hadn't really paid it much attention until now!"

"And look at how rich the grass is here in these parts...yet no beasts are grazing. It almost seems as though the place hasn't been touched by human hands in centuries."

"Sango..."

"What is it?"

"I don't even hear any birds."

They sat silent for a few moments, listening in awe to the dead quiet of the land they were now walking in. Neither of them had ever experienced anything quite like this. It could hardly be called peace and quiet, for even when it's quiet, small animals still rustle the underbrush, and birds still chirp. It almost felt like they were the last humans left on earth.


	2. Prophetess Reborn

**A/N:** Damn, 2 chapters of a new story, all in one night! again, reviews GREATLY appreciated. Emails very welcome too!

**Disclaimer (iforgotthisonthelastchapter,hehehe): I do not own any of the characters of Inuyasha. However, I DO own Yasuo, Kyoko, and Miyoko Miyame. I would very much appreciate no one stealing them. -

* * *

**

Chapter 2: Prophetess Reborn

_Kyoko, close to fainting, rushed down to Yasuo's room, pounding on the door. A matter like this couldn't wait until morning; anyone who was woken by the noise would just have to deal with it. Kyoko didn't hold much regard for others, especially not when lives were in her hands._

_Perhaps that is why she had needed to rely on her good friend Yasuo for her job. Being a prophetess was hardly easy, for now the common villagers could barely afford to buy the things they needed, let alone pay a suitable price to hear what their future would entail. As for the others who COULD afford to pay, they had lost interest in the future long ago. They were concerned with the present, and wanted to create their own future. So, Kyoko was left without a job. Wandering aimlessly from village to village, looking for anyone willing to offer something for her services. Most people turned her away because they couldn't afford it, the ones that could didn't want to offer anything to the haughty prophetess called Kyoko._

_She demanded high prices, though they really were well within reason. Kyoko was the direct descendent of Miyoko Miyame, who was the very first prophetess Feudal Japan had ever known. It was she who had predicted the coming of the first Great Evil, and her clear visions had saved countless lives from the manifestation of the never-ending enemy, though she was killed in the battle._

_The Great Evil was the manifestation of all things bad and wrong with the world, and was formed every few hundred years. As all things good in the world grew stronger and more potent, one great being would be there to even out the balance. The Great Evil had taken on many forms, and plagued all the people of the world since the beginning of time. The very first Great Evil manifestation is said to have created the demons of the world._

_Now, while all of this may sound hopeless, it was anything but. For every thousand years, The Great Evil meets its match. The Great Good is much the same as the Great Evil, except exactly the opposite in its intentions. It is only manifested to cure the Great Evil and weaken it so that in its next appearance it can be dealt with, for every time it manifested it grew stronger and stronger, until it was almost impossible to defeat. And so, a great power of Good would take some form and battle it, giving its life so that the Great Evil may perish from the lands for years to come._

_As for the prophets of the land, their powers had been created and distributed once the Powers that Be realized that they needed to inform mankind as to when the next Great Evil was coming, so they could be prepared. Many unnecessary deaths could be stopped, and only those that had been fated to die, would. It was much less messy, and the Powers that Be no longer had to worry about the innocent dying in their quest for the perfect balance of Good and Evil. So, the Powers that Be sent visions to the Prophets they had chosen, young men and women they believed to be suitable to the cause. Many ignored the visions, considered them as dreams, and nothing more. However, one brave young woman named Miyoko spread the word of what she saw, and when people saw her words spring to life, they heeded her advice. She became one of the most powerful and respected Prophetess of her time, and upon her death, she willed her powers to be passed on and used for the greater good. Her powers did not reappear until Kyoko was born, though that was not until many hundreds of years later. Though anyone who knew the story of Miyoko soon realized the value of Kyoko, and thankfully, Kyoko's friend Yasuo recognized the resemblance, especially in the powers she held within. Thus, Yasuo granted the young girl a job, working for the High Council._

_Little did he know he had just hired the last True prophetess of their time, or that Soon they all would be put to the test._

----------------------

_She just ALWAYS gets her way with everything, doesn't she._ Inuyasha grumbled angrily within his head. Why he had been chosen to deal with the little wench was beyond his comprehension. The girl was young, clumsy, and headstrong as all get-out, though he often found himself enjoying her company. They had been partnered together for roughly 2 years, locating and recapturing the shards of the sacred Shikon No Tama, more commonly called the Shikon Jewel, or Jewel of Four Souls. They had grown very close, closer than Inuyasha would ever dare admit to himself or anyone else. He claimed that he kept her around for 2 reasons, the first one being the fact that she knew how to locate the Jewel, and locate it fast, and the second being the other fact of the matter, Kagome was Kikyo's reincarnation. The resemblance was almost uncanny.

Soon Inuyasha began to wistfully daydream about Kikyo, the woman he loved. Though most could hardly call that clay soul-feeding _thing_ a woman.

"She is trying her best, you know." the Monk called Miroku said, walking next to Inuyasha.

Snapping out of his dreamlike state, Inuyasha muttered "Yeah and she's taking her damn time about it. We don't have that many more shards to find, and she's off wasting her time as well as mine on stupid little journey's to wherever she wants to go."

_Oh you poor ignorant little fool._ Miroku thought, sadly. He wondered if Inuyasha even knew how Kagome felt about him, or how strong she really was. Inuyasha was the type of demon that constantly needed something to protect, and he seemed to refuse the Idea that Kagome didn't need protecting as badly as he seemed to assume. Though Miroku supposed this was a better view of humans than that of Inuyasha's cursed half-brother, Sesshomaru. Miroku shuddered at the cold, merciless manner of the demon lord of the western lands, the utter contempt he held them all in. _Demon, one day you will have to work with us. You know it as well as I. Why do you refuse to see it?_


	3. The High Council

**A/N: **Sorry this one's kind of short, I'll try and post another chapter tonight or at least tomorrow night.

Like i said, it might take a little to pick up. but once it does...ohdang. It'll get interesting.

Reviews would be super wonderful!

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own the characters except for the ones that i do own...if that makes sense.

* * *

**Chapter 3: The High Council**

_Kyoko continued banging on the door, frustrated that it was taking Yasuo this long to be up and out of bed._

_Yasuo Hirimachi was the Head of the High Council, meaning that everyone in the North, West, South and East lands respected and listened to anything he had to say. He and the other council members were elected by their sector, Each section of land was divided into 3 parts, so the Northern lands had 3 representatives, the Southern lands had 3 representatives, and so on and so forth. The lords and ladies of the lands still had all of the jurisdiction in their lands, but the purpose of the High Council was to make suggestions and even enforce changes upon certain rulings made by the lords and ladies of the lands. It was a system to keep all of these rulers in check so they don't abuse their powers and their people._

_Every once in awhile, the people would look to the High Council for help, for protection, for guidance, because they trusted the Council a lot more than their own lords and ladies, and well within reason. Generally, the four ruling families of the Directional Lands would begin fights with each other, argue all the time, and everything else. They didn't have much time to care about the people. So the people looked to the High Council. Thats why Yasuo brought Kyoko into the deal._

_He had known about Kyoko since she was young. When she came back knocking on his door many years later, he wasn't surprised, and realized how much this could help him and the other Council members. If Kyoko could predict when something devastating was going to happen, the Council could be put into action and try and either prevent the crisis or prevent certain deaths. She was given the job, and was allowed full access to all meetings, documents, anything she wanted. On more than a few occasions she had stopped a law from being passed because of one of her visions, and so her power of foresight suited the purpose of the Council just fine, and Kyoko was happy to have a life long job._

_Though, now that she was happy with her job, didn't mean she was going to change her ways for some fancy Council members. Because of her value to the coucil, no one could hurt her...well...except for Yasuo. But she respected no one else, and was delighted when her visions enabled her to call one of the other council members out on things such as cheating on their wives or husbands, or stealing money from someone. The council member was then sufficiently humiliated, and thus Kyoko was content for awhile longer._

_Finally the door to Yasuo's room opened and a groggy man stepped out, sleep still clouding his eyes._

_"Kyoko?"_

_"Yasuo I had a vision."_

_"Good, it damn well better be a good one."_

_"Get your robe, I'll meet you in the study."_

_Kyoko turned, and took off in a fast pace towards the study at the end of the hall, Yasuo's private office and library inside._

_Yasuo trembled as he attempted to throw a robe on over his pajamas. Kyoko had never asked to talk about her vision in private before. She was loud and obnoxious, and she didn't care who or what heard her prophecies, because often they were going to be heard by everyone sooner or later, or they were just juicy gossip. Since she wanted to talk in private, it had to be something majorly important._

_Yasuo couldn't even begin to guess what it was._ What's gotten into the girl?_ He wondered. _What if its the Great Evil...Oh god please tell me i'm wrong._ Yasuo thought again, before racing down the hall to the study at an even faster pace. If his suspicion proved correct...They were going to be in some deep shit. And soon._

------------

"We'll camp here tonight, guys. Theres a hot spring over there for baths, and theres a clearing just a little ways from it. Its perfect." Sango told the group, setting her Hiraikotsu down on the ground, and then sitting down next to it.

Kagome, Shippou and Miroku were glad of the rest, only Inuyasha complained, as usual.

"You humans, always getting tired. I'm going to go scout down the path a little bit. see if theres _SOMETHING_ worth our time."

Kagome glared, but said nothing. She was used to his impatience by now.

_Why do I still like him?_ She asked herself. _I mean, its one thing that I drag myself to and from this era for the jewel, but is it really worth dealing with this? Sure, we've had some great moments where he actually treats me as a person, but thats no reason for me to go risking my life for_ _him._

"Sango, I think a trip to the Hot Springs is in order." Kagome declared, standing up.

"Good Idea! I'll get my clothes."

"I believe I should come with, just to make sure nothing sneaks up on you guys." Miroku said, a lecherous smile playing on his lips.

"Good Idea, Miroku. You should probably scout out the forest around us, find some firewood, and then come back and make a fire." Sango said, smiling.

"But...I was planning on coming with..."

"NO!" Sango and Kagome shouted in unison, laughing at their friend's persistant womanizing ways, before heading off to the springs for a much needed bath.

* * *

**A/N: Don't forget to review! I love feedback (even if it's negative...)  
Thank you so very much for reading. I really appreciate it.  
Stay Tuned!**


	4. A Solution Revealed

**A/N: Thank you so much to **Mysterious Miko of Moonlight **for the reviews! I appreciate it so much!**

**Happy Easter! Unless you don't celebrate Easter. Then...i guess...happy sunday? haha.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha & Co. However, I do own Yasuo, Kyoko, Kanaye, and anyone else who I happen to invent to suit the story.  
...Though I DO wish i owned Sesshomaru...  
But thats neither here nor there.  
) **

Oh. there are some Japanese words that I use later on in this chapter. Here's the definitions (though i'm sure you could easily figure it out because it basically defines them in the chapter too. haha, but just in case). Now i found these online, so if one doesn't make sense...NOT MY FAULT. haha.

okibi (fire)  
mizu (water)  
akari (light)  
daichi (earth)  
kuuki (air)

**Okayy. Read on!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: A Solution Revealed**

_"Okay, Kyoko, what is it."_

_Yasuo looked at Kyoko, concerned. He'd never seen the girl this shook up over anything. She hadn't had the easiest life, and her years of wandering and rejection had hardened her, so much that even when her visions brought her to the sight of a disaster of epic proportions, she could tell the story without flinching, no matter how much destruction the prophecy had shown. This...this was something else entirely._

_"Yasuo. I was chosen."_

_Knowing perfectly well what she meant, but still unbelieving, he asked what she meant. Giving him a look that clearly stated that she knew he was playing dumb, she replied "The great evil. Its coming."_

_Swallowing hard, he spoke in a quiet voice. "Go on, my friend."_

_"It was horrible. I...I don't think anyone could have survived. The amount of...oh god, Yasuo I can't do this."_

_"I know Kyoko. Just..."_

_"NO. Yasuo, you DON'T know. Have you ever fallen asleep only to find yourself in a lake of blood? Have you ever dreamed of the complete destruction of the entirety of humanity?! NO. It isn't YOU that was born with the blood and soul of a prophetess! I'm the one who has to carry this burden! I have to figure out how to control this, how to stop this disaster. I have to tell them...I-I have to t-tell them-m about..."_

_Kyoko stopped in midsentance, as if trying to remember. Her words began to stutter and slow to a stop. Yasuo was at first relieved, the girl was unstoppable when she went into a frenzy like that, and at her current unstable state of mind, she was very vunerable to just snapping and going completely insane. However, then he became concerned. It was unlike her to stop in the middle of a rant like that. He was about to ask what was wrong, when she burst into action again._

_Kyoko ran towards the door shouting "The stones! Thats it! We've got to..." and then she was through the door and still shouting._

_Yasuo hurried to catch up, though that was easier said than done. Kyoko was racing at nearly breakneck speed down the hallway, and he had no idea where she was going. Suddenly, she took a sharp turn to the left and they found themselves in her quarters._

_Grabbing the tablet that she had recorded the prophecy on, she shoved it in Yasuo's face triumphantly. "Thats it! This is what we need to do to fix this! Its all right here!"_

_Still confused, Yasuo took the tablet from her and began to read. He was shocked by the amount of destruction that threatened to be caused because of this next great evil, though he was grateful that it would be long after his time. He wasn't sure if he would have been able to continue living if he knew that THAT would be his end._

_Reading further, Yasuo saw that on the tablet Kyoko had drawn pictures, and it was these drawings that she had been so excited about._

_There were 6 stones pictured, all perfect circles. There was a Ruby for the Fire stone, or Okibi. For Water, the Mizu stone, there was a sapphire. The stone that was to represent Akari, or Light, was made of Amber. The Daichi stone, or the Earth stone, was to be made of Emerald. The final element, Air, also called Kuuki, would be fashioned from Diamond. The sixth and final stone had no elemental name, no type of stone that it was to be forged of. It said only "Shikon No Tama."_

_"Precious Jewels? What does it mean?"_

_"Don't you see? Those are what we need to create and bless in order to save the entire world!"_

_"But...how?"_

_"You see the names written underneith the pictures? Those six beings, sometime far in the future, are destined to stop the great evil. Unbeknownst to them, they each carry within them one of the fabled 5 Elemental Powers, Fire, Water, Light, Earth, and Air. So we create these stones and..."_

_"Wait. There's only 5 elemental powers. There are six names here, and also 6 stones."_

_"Thats where the prophecy became extremely vague. I'm not entirely sure what it meant, but I believe that stone will be created of its own will, something to that extent."_

_"But who is supposed to get what stone?"_

_"The elements within these young ones will show through, and the stones will only allow themselves to be handled by one who has this power."_

_"Alright, how do we make them."_

_"Well, first we must find a priestess..."_

_-----------------------------_

Japan, Feudal Era  
Demon Exterminator Village, close to High Council building

_"Midoriko!" A man shouted, running through the open gate of the compound. He stops in front of a woman, looking at her delightedly, before wrapping his arms tightly around her._

_"Kanaye! I'm so glad you're home!" Midoriko embraced her husband, relieved that he had finally returned home with the rest of the exterminators. They had left a few weeks before, the group of highly trained men and deadly weapons, heading off to some far away village to exterminate a demon that had plagued the village for some time, killing its inhabitants. She knew that her husband loved his job and enjoyed helping the people, but she worried. So much could go wrong during an extermination, as she well knew. Many a time she had watched the men coming home, heads hung low as they shuffled slowly to the house of whatever woman who's husband had perished in the fight._

_"How bad was it..." Midoriko asked, cautiously. She knew how hard it was for her husband to relate the story of blood and loss of life that often accompanied his return home._

_"Not bad at all! We lost no one, the demon hardly put up a fight. We just gassed it to knock it out, and then me and Akiyama went in and killed it. It was the easiest kill I've ever had to make."_

_"Good! I'm glad." Midoriko said, smiling._

_Though Glad was hardly what she felt. She was a firm believer in that when things were "too good to be true", they often were._

_"And how has my little priestess been?" Kanaye asked, stroking Midoriko's hair gently._

_"As good as I can be when my beloved husband isn't around." She replied, laughingly._

_"And your powers?"_

_Midoriko paused. That was unlike him. He made a point to never bring up her extrodinary powers as a priestess unless it was necessary. They didn't want their relationship to focus on their places in the village as head demon exterminator and priestess._

_"They are...strong? As always?"_

_"Good, good."_

_It was then that Midoriko first noticed the dark aura that surrounded her husband. Normally she sensed nothing but a pure aura about him, especially after coming back from an extermination._ It must just be from the demon...It hasn't moved on yet. _She reasoned to herself. Though she knew full well that it was something entirely different. She brushed the thought aside._

_"Shall we 'Celebrate' my return, dear?" Kanaye asked slyly, winking at his wife._

_Laughing, Midoriko gasped at him. "Hentai!"_

_"I'll show you Hentai!" He said, before picking her up and carrying her into the house._

* * *

**A/N: I know, there wasn't any present-time part in this one. I don't know when we're going to check back in on Inuyasha and Kagome and their friends, but don't worry, they won't go anywhere.**

Kagome: Sure, just Abandon us in the forest.

Author: Oh pipe down, just consider it a rest. No one's trying to kill you.

Inuyasha: No one said anything about not killing you!

Author: Crap.

DUE TO UNRULY CHARACTERS, THIS CHAPTER WILL NOW END

Thanks for reading!  
Reviews would be so very nice.


	5. Strange Beginnings

**AUTHORS NOTE:** please excuse the extreme lateness as far as updating. I'll definitly try to update more now that its SUMMERR. Forreal.

And in case any of you are confused, whenever theres a line, it switches viewpoints. if theres a line and it starts talking about Kyoko and Yasuo, that part is in the past. if it starts talking about Inuyasha and co. its in their time (i would say present...but its nto really present)

anyway, read, enjoy, and REVIEW.

PS: I don't own Inuyasha & Company. Sad, I know.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Strange Beginnings**

"Okay, so let me get this straight, Kyoko. I forge the stones from the listed jewels, then we find some priestess to infuse powers into them?"

Kyoko sighed, and began explaining it again to Yasuo, this time speaking as if she were reading a child a bedtime story. "No, No. She doesn't create the power. She merely makes sure that the stones act as they should when the time comes. The true powers come from the element and the holder themself, the gem is simply the crossroads at which the two forces come together. The stone channels the power rather than creates it. Eventually, after enough practice, my hope is that the children will be able to continue to harness their powers without the help of the gems. Until then, they need these stones if they are to be successful."

"What if i mess up. What then, Kyoko."

Kyoko snorted. "YOU, of ALL PEOPLE will not mess up. You've been sculpting jewels since you were born. You just have to find a chunk and smooth off the rough edges."

"What if its the wrong shape or size?" Yasuo knew his part in the plan was minimal, however he was very concerned. Part of the future of the world rested on him, and he vowed to do it right.

"I don't think it really matters. Hell, make it in the shape of your mothers vagina for all I care." She told him.

Yasuo laughed openly at her crude mannerisms and vulgar speaking tendencies. The other members of the council hardly appreciated her comments, and while Yasuo knew she should learn some manners, he refused to change her. There were few things in life you could count on, and once you found something you could, most people aren't about to let go.

Watching his friend pace about the room frantically, mulling again over the notes she herself had taken while in the grip of prophecy, Yasuo let his mind wander to the future. Too often was he concerned with the here and now, though his job required it of him. He worried for the future race, though secretly he was immensly glad that his generation would not witness the great evil. He shuddered to think of what it might be. Stories were always passed down from Father to son, from Mother to daughter, and so on and so forth. There was rarely any concrete proof of what had truely taken place at the hands of the Great Evil, only the stories, which were often far fetched and unbelievable. Though the difference between truth and lies often dissappeared during such a horrific time.

* * *

Kagome and Sango relaxed comfortably in the hot springs. The calm, naturally heated water helped sooth their aching muscles as well as their troubled minds. They felt safe knowing that Inuyasha had decided to drag Miroku with him, half because he wanted company, and half because he knew the girls wouldn't. No matter what he said, he did have at least ONE considerate bone in his body.

"Sango..." Kagome began. She stopped to gather her thoughts for a moment, not knowing herself exactly what she wanted to know. Sango waited paciently for her friend to choose her words, though she knew what Kagome was about to ask her. The two young women had grown close as could be over the past few years. They knew each other better than most parents know their children. With this friendship had come an inexplicable power to know what the other was thinking just by body language and tone of voice. It was almost eerie to listen to them finish each other's sentances. Though they didn't mind, they were glad of the close companionship.

Finally knowing how to phrase her question, Kagome spoke again. "Sango, where do you think we're headed."

She contemplated the question, pondering over it. "To be honest with you, Kagome, it feels almost like...we're going home. Like we were always meant to go here. Its more than Deja Vu, because it doesn't feel that i've been here before at all. It just feels like this is where I'm meant to be."

"I'm constantly amazed at how you can know exactly how i'm feeling and put it into words when I can barely even grasp the idea." Kagome stated, smiling at her friend.

"Well, you know, thats what best friends do."

"I feel like we're about to find something very important to us, you know? Like, something life altering."

"More life altering than the Shikon Jewel?"

"Yes, definitly. A LOT more life altering. Maybe even life shattering."

"Well, as long as it has nothing to do with you scattering fragments of jewels all over the country and beyond, bring it on. However, if you're feeling particularly destructive, please try to keep your scatttering area to a minimum."

Kagome laughed, splashing Sango with water. "I'll get you for that!"

Meanwhile, in another part of the woods, Inuyasha searched intently for small game to kill.

"What kind of forest is this? Theres no animals. Its creepy." He said, frustrated.

Miroku nodded, curious about the strange forest himself.

"I'm not sure, Inuyasha, but I believe there is something in these woods that we are intended to find...something close by..."

"Ohh no, I know what YOU'RE after Miroku. And no, you can't go back and make sure Sango and Kagome are okay. They're just fine without you attempting to grope them to death."

Miroku laughed and shook his head. Though that had been indeed one of the things on his mind, it was hardly what he was talking about. He knew Inuyasha was in no mood to be contradicted, however, and left it at that. He knew that Inuyasha was frustrated, it had been over a week since a decent battle, or since even finding another jewel shard. Miroku was quite certain that they would come upon something of dire importance, though how he knew, he wasn't sure. His own senses had been warning him of this, even more so in the strange forest they had come upon. He too felt what Kagome was feeling, he felt that they were heading for something, though not necessarily anything to do with the Shikon No Tama.

* * *

The next day, Yasuo set out to forge the stones. He and Kyoko told the other council members very little of what had happened, for they had no desire to cause a panic. The job was theirs and theirs alone, at least until the found the priestess. That would be Kyoko's job, though how she would find a priestess powerful enough to complete the job was quite beyond her comprehension.

Kyoko set off to the nearest villiage, which happened to be a demon exterminator villiage, not to far from where the High Council building was located. Nearly every villiage had some sort of holy person residing there, to help protect the people and to comfort them. It was just a matter of finding one strong enough with powers potent enough to give her what she needed. She wanted to hurry, for Kyoko knew that Yasuo wouldn't take long forging the stones, he was the land's expert on fine gems, he knew where to find them, how to mine them, and how to shape them. Kyoko wanted to get her job over with as soon as possible, for she knew all too well how often the priestess who predicted the next coming of the Great Evil was dead not long after. Even Myoko Miyame, the first prophetess to walk the earth, had dissappeared only a year and a half following her vision. The Great Evil often targeted the one who predicted it first, as a gesture of what was to come. The great evil feeds off of the souls of good people, and thrives on those with supernatural powers. That is what was most devastating about it, almost always, in following the rise and fall of the Great Evil, there was a severe lack of priests and priestesses, prophets and prophetesses, though demons always ran in abundance.

Kyoko shuddered at the thought of how probable her impending doom was. She just hoped it would be quick.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please Review! (reviews encourage me to update faster!)**


	6. Evil Concealed

**AUTHORS NOTE:** Wow, 2 updates in one day! Thats good. Though I am a little upset, no one has reviewed. Thats okay. Even flames are welcome (if you think my story warrants one). Just tell me what you think!

anyway.

yeah. I don't own Inuyasha & Co. ::runs away crying::

* * *

**Chapter 6: Evil Concealed**

Kyoko finally approached the large wooden gate of the Demon Exterminator village and pounded wearily on the door. A small window opened up and asked who she was.

"My name is Kyoko Miyame, I am a prophetess for the High Council, I wish to gain admitance to your village and speak with your priestess."

"What business do you have with Midoriko." The man replied, extremely defensive. Kyoko knew that demon exterminators often relied heavily on their priest or priestess to guide them and protect them. Often there were stories of villages that nearly died out entirely all to save their holy person. It was extremely tragic, but for them, to be without a priest or priestess or monk, they had nothing to keep them safe.

"Please, I must speak to her, and her alone."

The man eyed her suspiciously before asking "You're with the High Council?"

Kyoko sighed exasperatedly. "YES. I am. Please let me in, its of the utmost importance. Time is of the essence." She often found that people did not believe her when she told them who she worked for. She dressed rather shabbily. Not that she was dirty looking, she had just always preferred comfortable clothing versus the fine, silk kimono's that the men and women of the High Council paraded around in. She felt like a clown in that high-fashion garb, but was sometimes forced to dress herself up in order to be "presentable" at public hearings and such.

Suddenly, the gate was lowered, and Kyoko was allowed to step inside. It seemed to her that every man was standing outside their house, prepared to defend their homes and families. In all reality, they probably were. Cautiously, Kyoko walked slowly behind the man leading her to Midoriko. They came upon a small house, and he knocked on the door. A womans voice answered.

"Yes? Who is it?"

"Its Isamu, Theres a visitor from the High Council. Kyoko, her name is."

The door opened, and a kindly looking young woman emerged from the house. She had Raven black hair, and bright, happy eyes. Kyoko took to her immediatly.

"Ah, Kyoko! The Prophetess from the high council! I've heard many things of you, may your visions show you happy things. My name is Midoriko, as you may have heard. I'm the priestess of this village. What is it you need? I'd be glad to help in any way."

"I've heard many things of you as well, Midoriko. May your life be as pure as your powers. Now then, would you mind if we went inside?"

"Oh, of course, come in! My husbands in the house too, but He's about to leave to go see Ryota who lives a few houses down."

"I thank you greatly for your kindess."

"Think nothing of it, I'm delighted to hear what you have to say."

Kyoko's first impression of Midoriko was correct. She was a very open and kind woman, and Kyoko was nearly certain she would be perfect for the job.

Leading the way back into the house, Midoriko walked over to the man (Kyoko assumed it was her husband) that was sitting at the table.

"Kanaye, This young woman from the high council has come. She wants to speak with me."

"Does she. Thats nice. What does it have to do with me."

Looking slightly shocked at his cold tone and manner, Midoriko quickly replied "It means that you must leave early to go visit Ryota. I'm sorry my dear, but you must leave. I am told it is a private manner."

The man glared openly at Kyoko, before muttering 'Goodbye' to his wife, and trudging off out the door.

Feeling somewhat embarrassed for her husbands strange behavior, Midoriko apologized to Kyoko. "He's normally not like that, I promise. He just got back from a kill yesterday, maybe thats whats bothering him. Anyway, what is it that you wish to speak with me about."

Midoriko knew full well this new mood had nothing to do with the kill. He had told her himself, it was easy as all get out, they didn't lose a single member of their team, and no one was even seriously injured. _so why is he acting like this??_ she asked herself. _Maybe it does have to do with the kill...maybe he just didn't tell me..._

She was snapped from her thoughts by Kyoko's voice.

"Midoriko, forgive me for being blunt, but I am told you are one of the most powerful priestesses these lands have ever seen."

Midoriko blushed. "Why thank you. I have been told that my powers are quite potent..."

"Good, that is why I came. Its no secret what i do. I'm a prophetess. Now, I had a vision just the other night that...oh god, I can barely even describe it."

"Go on, its okay." Midoriko said comfortingly. Whatever it was that the girl had seen, Midoriko was sure it was beyond disturbing.

"I...I-I saw the coming of the next Great Evil."

MIdoriko worked hard to stifle the gasp, though she did not succeed. "The Next Great Evil?! Are you entirely certain?"

"The amount of death and carnage...it was horrific. That is the only possible thing it could be."

"I'm so sorry, Kyoko. What can I do for you."

"Thankfully, my vision showed me how to defend our world against this Great Evil. Basically..."

Kyoko pulled out the tablet with her written notes on it, and began to retell the plan to the Priestess.

* * *

_The Next Great Evil, eh?_ the thought rang out through the inky blackness of its mind. 

The shapeless form listened intently to their plan of action. It wasn't the first time it had heard it either.

_Do they honestly believe they can defeat ME, with just a couple of rocks and some brainless teenagers?_

Receeding back into its own dark mind, the being continued to contemplate the issue at hand.

_Surely they know that the Great Evil cannot be defeated so easily? Do they honestly think that the Great Evil has no way of knowing what they're planning?_

A cold laugh echoed. Though no one else could hear it, the being laughed at his own genius, and the stupidity of others.

_Just you wait, both of you will perish, and the might of my final, secret weapon will be seen, and I will forever be known as the Single Greatest Evil this world has ever seen, or will ever see._

Returning to its current body, it burned with hatred for Kyoko.

_Silly girl. How alike you are to your ancestor, Miyoko. You are a fool if you think you alone can walk the path to the future. I know your own actions before you do. But you will make the mistake to trust me, as your foolish relation did before you. Oh Miyoko...you will regret crossing me. You're reincarnation shall have to pay for your insolence._

Slipping back into the man's body like a cold slimy snake, the thing gave a shudder of pleasure. Its plan was in motion, and this time, nothing would stand in its way.

* * *

**A/N: **Yes, that was a cliffhanger. Muahahaha. Thats what you get for not reviewing. 

Please review! I appreciate it ever-so-much! and Stay tuned, because I may just post another chapter. Hehehehe.

Thank you for reading!


	7. Changes

**A/N:** Look, another new chapter! Man, i'm just belting these puppies out.  
Anyway. Please Read and Review, but most of all Enjoy.

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'em.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Changes**

Midoriko eagerly agreed to help Kyoko. She didn't always like her powers, often people treated her differently because of them, and she hated it. However, for once, she was entirely glad she had the gifts she did. She couldn't wait to work with Kyoko and her friend Yasuo, though she had to admit she was frightened out of her wits.

"I'll keep in touch, Midoriko. I may call on you again once Yasuo comes back with the stones."

"Thank you, Kyoko. Call on me again sometime, even if Yasuo hasn't come back. Though we haven't known each other for long, I do consider you a friend."

"And I feel the same. However, I must leave now, the Council expects me back."

"Alright. Take care."

"You too. May your baby be blessed."

Midoriko paused..._Baby? What Baby? What is she talking about?_ She thought to herself. "Kyoko, How did you..."

"I see the future." Kyoko said, laughing. "By the way...its a girl."

Midoriko was astonished yet undeniably happy. Her and Kanaye had been trying to have children for years, and she had begun to believe that it was impossible for them. She had long ago accepted that fact, but to hear that she was wrong filled her with glee.

Kyoko smiled at Midoriko's giddy yet dazed face, and left the house.

Midoriko laughed out loud, for she could not contain her joy. She burst out of the house and ran merrily to Ryota's house, where her husband was. She noticed that their conversation was hardly as lively as normal, seeing as how they had been friends for years. It was quiet and subdued, and Ryota had a troubled look on his face, though it brightened once he saw her running towards them.

"Midoriko!" Ryota shouted. "I haven't seen you in ages!"

"Good afternoon, Ryota! Today is a Marvelous day!"

"Why so happy?" Kanaye asked quietly.

"Kyoko and I were talking just now, and she had a vision. We're going to have a baby girl!"

_a girl. why does it have to be a girl._ The dark being thought to itself.

"We're going to have a girl?" Kanaye asked, obviously not as keen on the idea as his wife was.

_I need something strong. Not a weak empty headed girl. well...maybe this will turn things to my advantage. we shall see._ The dark thing again receeded into its thoughts.

"Yes! Isn't it wonderful?"

A forced smile crept onto Kanaye's face. "But you're sure we're having a baby, yes?"

"Yes..." She replied, taken aback by his ungrateful and cold questions.

"Thats great!" He shouted, taking his wife up in his arms.

They laughed and were happy, Kanaye's strange behaviors suddenly forgotten. Ryota hugged both of them, Happy that his friends finally found the happiness they deserved.

* * *

(FAST FORWARD 7 MONTHS)  
HIGH COUNCIL BUILDING  
FEUDAL JAPAN

Kyoko paced the floor. _Why are neither of them here yet?_ Midoriko was going to come to the High Council building for the final blessing of the stones. The 6 pillers where the stones would finally stay were built out of white marble and stood ready in their own private chamber. They stood roughly 2 and a half feet, but the main pillar, the one that would house the sixth and final stone, was made out of pure diamond and was 3 and a half feet tall. The chamber was circular, and the 5 elemental stones would sit on the 5 pillars surrounding the center piller. The room was the single most protected part of the entire Council building, and all body guards had been sent to guard the room instead. There was rarely any attempts made to take the lives of the council members, so this precaution wasn't seen as unsafe as far as the members of the High Council were concerned.

The other High Council members still had no idea what was in that chamber. Yasuo had told them that it held top secret files regarding the weaknesses of a whole slew of really powerful demons. That way, if they were indeed kidnapped, they wouldn't have to lie about what they knew, and no one could get the information out of them. As for Yasuo and Kyoko each now carried at least one weapon with them at all times, if not more. Midoriko possessed her powers, which were more powerful than any weapon that Kyoko and Yasuo were armed with. She sent Kilala, her pet demon, to Kyoko and Yasuo, to protect them as well. Though nothing had yet happened to them, they were ever on their guard. They knew all too well how often people died after seeing the coming of the next Great Evil or helping to try and prevent it. The Great Evil knew you, and would kill you by any means necessary. Kyoko spent many of her days inside, feeling safer than in broad daylight. Yasuo rather preferred tempting fate. He was an old man, and enjoyed his chance to laugh in the face of powers greater than him. He often went journeying, and was all too happy when he found that one of the stones had chipped. He went all over the country trying to find another place to mine the stone, and Kyoko was surprised he wasn't dead yet, if not by the Great Evil, then by his own clumsiness in almost falling off of a cliff.

Peering out the front window, Kyoko finally saw Midoriko coming. In the 7 months since their first meeting, they had grown to be close friends. Kyoko helped Midoriko practice & strengthen her powers, while Midoriko would listen to Kyoko talk about her visions, which is more than most people would do for Kyoko. Kyoko ran outside to greet her friend, hugging her. Midoriko had grown quite a bit, and it was now painfully obvious that she was pregnant. She had brought Kanaye with her, a fact which made Kyoko uneasy. In the time she had known Midoriko, she had grown to dislike her husband. He was always watching, ever vigilant, never taking his eyes off of them, even when they were merely talking in private. Kyoko was glad that he was so protective of his wife and child...but she sensed he had malicious intentions. Not that she could ever tell Midoriko this, the Priestess loved her husband more than anything, and refused to see bad in him, though Kyoko was sure that Midoriko could sense something was wrong with her husband.

"Midoriko! Kanaye! Welcome!" Kyoko shouted warmly. Her happy greeting was returned by Midoriko, but Kanaye merely nodded.

"I brought Kanaye, I could barely walk, he had to help me."

"How is the baby, hmm?"

"She's wonderful! She's a very active little soul, enjoys constantly moving around. Not that I mind, I'm just glad she exists." They all laughed, before Kyoko showed them into the building.

"Kanaye, You can wait in the study, or go to the kitchen if you're hungry. Me and Midoriko will just be down the hall." Kyoko said, trying to sound friendly even though she hardly felt friendly.

"I should come with you." He stated firmly.

"Darling, You know you can't." Midoriko told him, in an attempt to avoid further confrontation. They could both tell that Kanaye was clearly not happy with the current situation, but gave in and walked huffily into the study. _Think they can keep me out of their plans. Hah. I already know your plans, foolish mortals. Stop believing that you can stop me._ He slammed the door behind him.

Midoriko and Kyoko walked into the Chamber for the Stones, brushing the guards to the side. The Guards knew who was allowed in the room and who wasn't, and they barely hesitated in allowing the two girls to enter.

"Is something wrong with Kanaye?" Kyoko asked, though she knew there had to be.

"Well..." Midoriko started, hesitating. "He has been acting strange. He's almost acting...Cold, I guess. He used to be such a warm hearted person. I don't know, maybe the stress of getting ready to have a baby is getting to him."

Kyoko nodded, though she knew that such a simple explanation could hardly be the reason.

"I don't know where Yasuo has gotten too, but I suppose we should be able to start without him."

"Alright, I'll begin." Midoriko started with the Okibi (fire) stone, muttering words under her breath, while holding the ruby in her hand. Soon it began to glow a brilliant red. She continued onto the Mizu (Water) stone, the Akari (light) stone, the Daichi (earth) stone, and the Kuuki (air) stone. Once she was done with blessing those, they all continued to glow while sitting on their respective stands. Midoriko turned to the center pillar and stopped.

"What about the 6th stone?"

"I'm not sure, the same thought often puzzles me. I believe it will be formed of its own accord, though I know for a fact that whoever weilds it will be extremely powerful." Kyoko sighed. Though, in essence, they were finished, Kyoko felt that without the 6th stone, they had nothing.

Walking out of the room together, they began talking again, forgetting their troubles with the stones.

"Have you and Kanaye decided on any names yet?"

"Actually, yes. He wanted to name her Hinomoto, Origin of Fire. I find that to be hardly a fitting name for a girl.

"Thats an odd name for a child..."

"I agree, so I turned it down."

"What name do you want to use?"

"Oh, well, it was a tough decision. I finally decided on Kagome."

"What a beautiful name! I'm sure she'll be a strong, beautiful child."

The girls smiled, and continued down the hall, when they heard a shriek. Kyoko's stomach filled with dread, and she sprinted off in the direction of the scream, nearly colliding with Toshiyuki, a member of the high council.

"Toshiyuki! What in the name of God just happened?!"

"Its Yasuo. Somethings happened. He's...he's almost dead."

"Oh, please God, No." Kyoko sobbed, before taking off again.

As she sprinted past the Study, She failed to see the vicious smile that Kanaye had upon his face.

_And My Plan Begins..._

_

* * *

_

**AUTHORS NOTE:** Alright. Heres the deal. I'm going to be dealing a lot more with the past than in the future in the next coming chapters. Just know that Kagome and all of ther friendsa re in the weird little forest thing. They're not going anywhere, except maybe to bed.

Theres just a TON of information thats gotta fit into these next chapters, so Inuyasha & Co. is gonna take a little break.

but don't worry...that doesn't mean these next few chapters won't be interesting.  
Trust me, I'm just getting started.

anyway, thanks for reading! Please Review!


	8. Lost Friend, Found Enemy

**A/N:** Well...I know I said Inuyasha & Crew wouldn't be making much of an appearance.  
WHOOPS. I lied! I thought of something to elongate that part of the story, so its long enough to have some in each chapter. hehehehe.  
And I'm sorry if this doesn't look like it ties in at all (It ties in a little bit right now, if you've seen the clues.), but TRUST ME. it will.  
By the way, I should probably tell you that this is only the first portion of the story.  
Theres going to be another part (or maybe 3 other parts, idk), thats all about Inuyasha and Co. This is just the Prologue...the stuff you need to know before the rest will make sense. So bear with me.

And please, let me know what you think! Yay reviews!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8: Friend Lost, Enemy Found.**

_(Back in the forest...)_

The next morning, Kagome was cooking breakfast on the small fire she made. The rest were all asleep, though she herself had been unable to get even a minute of sleep all night. The lack of animals and natural forest noises, the noises that normally lulled her to sleep in this era, brought such a silence as to supress her sleepiness. She heard some rustling from behind her and looked to find Inuyasha awake and groggy. Sighing, she turned back to cooking the noodles. She didn't want to have to listen to him complain about her lack of a sense of direction for another whole day. It was frustrating enough, not knowing what she was leading them towards, without hearing his constant whining. _Even Souta is more mature._ She thought to herself.

Inuyasha walked around to the front of the fire & sat down in front of Kagome. He opened his mouth as if to say something, and Kagome looked up expectantly. He looked as though he was about to apologize, then closed his mouth. Kagome sighed, and went back to the food.

"Good morning." Kagome said quietly, as to not wake the others.

"Mornin'. When is it gonna be ready." Inuyasha asked, avoiding her eyes.

"Soon." Kagome replied, and they left it at that.

Kagome could feel the awkward silence coming on, when all of a sudden there was a loud THWACK, and a very disgruntled Sango sat up.

"Thought I was asleep, did you?!"

"My Lady Sango, I had no intention of groping you in your sleep, its my hand! It has a mind of its own, I swear! I was fast asleep, I swear!" Miroku cried, rubbing his head.

"Yeah, okay. Lecher."

Sango got up to go sit by Kagome, leaving a very bruised, yet satisfied Miroku sitting on the ground, the lump from Sango's Hiraikotsu already beginning to form.

Bored, Shippo looked around for something to do. He saw Inuyasha sitting by the fire, completely unoccupied, and decided that it was a wonderful time to "occupy him." Shippo sprang from his spot on the ground to the top of Inuyasha's head, grabbing Inuyasha's dog ears to stabalize himself.

"You little rodent! Get offa me!" Inuyasha spoke through gritted teeth. This happened so often, he was almost used to it. Though not used to it enough to make him accept the fact that getting Shippo of his head took a lot more effort than it did to just sit there and wait for him to get off.

"MAKE ME!" Shippo said, taunting him to try.

And try he did. Inuyasha took off into the woods, trying to get Shippo off of him, but Shippo kept dodging Inuyasha's frantic blows, causing Inuyasha to more often claw his own head than he actually got Shippo. Finally, Shippo flung himself off of Inuyasha, and took of running, knowing that a chase scene was about to ensue, and he could use all the time he could get. Sure enough, from behind him he could hear Inuyasha crashing through the trees, bellowing "SHIPPO! YOU LITTLE RUNT! GET BACK HERE!"

Shippo grinned. So much for being bored.

* * *

_Rushing to the front entrance hall, Kyoko saw her worst fears confirmed. Several men were carrying Yasuo into the hall, and they laid him down gently onto a couch on the side._

_"MOVE. Get out of my way!" Kyoko shouted frantically. "Yasuo! Yasuo, my friend, what happened to you?"_

_In a strained, quiet voice, he replied. "Its here."_

_"Whats here?!?"_

_"You know." Kyoko could tell that just these four words had strained him more than anything._

_It finally dawned on her what he meant._

_"You don't mean...It hasn't...It couldn't!"_

_Merely nodding, Kyoko realized that the stones were no longer safe. If the Great Evil was indeed here, and it knew who had been working against it, then it would have found a way to know where the stones are._

_'I don't even care that they're not safe. Forget the goddamned stones. One of my only friends is dying in my arms, and I can do nothing for him.'_

_Almost as if he sensed the turmoil in her mind, Yasuo whispered "Kyoko, do not worry for me. I played my part, and I am an old man. I am glad to move on."_

_Kyoko looked at her old friend, and burst into tears. She couldn't bear to look at his wounds, so she focused on his face. That loving face, those eyes that were slowly beginning to glaze over._

_"Yasuo...Thank you. For everything."_

_Smiling, he squeezed her hand._

_"Beware of the Banmoku."_

_"Banmoku? Many eyes?"_

_"All demons..." Kyoko could sense he was beginning to fade even further._

_"...Together." The word was barely audible. She looked into his eyes, and saw them glazed over entirely. His hand, which before had been so firmly holding hers, was now limp and lax. Supressing her sobs, Kyoko got up and backed away, shaking._

* * *

Kagome laughed as she listened to Inuyasha and Shippo, knowing that Inuyasha would never hurt him, a fact that frustrated Inuyasha to no end. Suddenly, the giggles and yelling stopped, and Kagome heard what she thought sounded like the unsheithing of not one sword, but two. Looking back at Sango and Miroku, both of them were at the ready, and prepared for battle. Grabbing her bow and quiver of arrows, they took off in the direction that Inuyasha and Shippo had left in.

Crashing into a large clearing in the forest, the trio came upon a shivering Shippo hiding in the bushes. Stepping into the clearing, they saw what the problem was.

"Welcome, Friends of my brother. Perhaps you would care to join him in his death?"

There was no mistaking that voice.

"SESSHOMARU!"

* * *

_"But, Kyoko, where are We going to move the stones?"_

_"I don't know, someplace safe, someplace more protected, someplace where only the rightful owners will know how to get there. But Midoriko, thats not important right now."_

_Kyoko frantically paced the floor, trying to come up with a plan of action. Now that she saw how susceptable to death they were, she knew she couldn't leave the stones with no one to protect them, or no one who even knew where they were. Suddenly, she had an idea._

_"We must form a protectorate! Its perfect!"_

_"But...won't evil still be able to find out where we relocated the stones by forcing the answers out of the people in the protectorate?"_

_"No, actually, its quite simple. All we need to do is find the people, and then you can use your powers to protect their minds so that they are virtually impossible to penetrate by evil."_

_"Kyoko, you're brilliant!"_

Hardly. _The cold voice said in his mind. _Brilliant to mortals, maybe. Though the fools have forgotten, I'm not just any Evil.

* * *

**A/N: **Well? What did you think? Please let me know.  
I'll try to have the new chapter up soon.  
Thank you so much for reading! 


	9. The Protectorate

**A/N:** Sorry it took so long to update! I've been really busy lately. However, here's a new chapter, please review and tell me what you think!

_DISCLAIMER: _Who told you I owned Inuyasha? Cause I don't.

* * *

**Chapter 9: The Protectorate**

Kyoko and Midoriko were on Kilala, flying at near breakneck speed back to Midoriko's village to choose one of the villagers for the protectorate. Together they had decided that a protectorate was necessary to ensure the safety of the stones.

The protectorate would consist of 6 people. They had yet to figure out who to use. However, they had decided that it would be best if it were made up of 2 demons, 2 holy persons, and 2 humans.

"What about Kanaye?" Midoriko said. "He's strong. He's loyal. He's a good leader."

"Well..." Kyoko said. She wasn't too keen on the idea, considering how uncomfortable Kanaye made her feel. _if he's good enough for Midoriko, he's good enough for the protectorate. I trust her judgement._ She thought, though she was still quite uneasy about the whole situation.

"Alright. Thats one down. Are you sure he's up for it?"

"Of course. I'm sure he'll be delighted."

"Okay. Who else?"

They both receeded back into their thoughts, pondering the question. They knew that the people they chose needed to be strong enough to fight off what would be coming for them.

"Doesn't a monk live not far from here?" Midoriko asked.

"A monk...Ah! Yes! The one with the wind tunnel. Are you sure?"

"My, you are highly critical today."

"These people are going to be in charge of protecting the worlds most important weapons for the future. Of course I'm critical of them."

"However, as I'm sure you have met this monk, Tetsuya, you should know what kind of man he is."

"Yeah, a boy with a wandering hand and a lecherous mind!" Kyoko replied, thinking back to the last time she had met with Tetsuya. Not only had he groped her on three seperate occasions, but he had also asked her to bear her children. "Besides, he's so very young."

"The young are often the wisest, for they see that which the old cannot."

Kyoko pondered her friends words. Sighing, she replied "I suppose you are right. Perhaps we should consider young ones first, before old ones."

"I know what you are thinking, Kyoko."

Bewildered, Kyoko turned to look at Midoriko. "What? What do you mean?"

"You are worried that the protectorate will not last, for the members will die of old age."

"Well...yes." Kyoko said incredulously. "But how did you..."

"I was thinking the same thing." Midoriko replied, laughing. "HOwever, this problem can easily be solved. My powers enable me to elongate the life of another. And if a member of the protectorate knows he or she is going to die, they can pass their knowledge."

"I suppose...I'm just worried."

"It is natural to do so."

Finally, after about an hour and a half of debate and suggestions, they had narrowed it down to the final 8. The two demon hunters were to be Kanaye, and a young man of about 15 who went by the name of Kiyoshi, who Midoriko claimed was headed towards great things. Their choices for Demons were the current lord of the western lands, a dog demon by the name of Inutaisho, as well as a young Fox demon named Kenta. Finally, they had chosen both the monk named Tetsuya and a young priestess of 13 who went by the name Kikyo. Granted, many of them were young, but Youth is a splendid thing to have. In protection of the youngest, a protection spell was placed upon them, so that until they were strong enough to protect themselves, they would have the protection of Midoriko's extraordinary powers, not to mention that of their fellow protectorate members.

Upon asking each of the individuals, the answer was always a resounding Yes. Kyoko and Midoriko were indeed extremely proud of those that they had chosen. They felt prepared to take on whatever this thing was that they were battling, and now they knew that they had others on their side, willing to fight for the future.

It was only then that Kyoko allowed herself to grieve for the one man who had been her friend when she had none. But even then, after it felt like their work had been completed, both of them knew it was far from done.

Their first task would be to move the stones to a new location. The only problem was where this new location would be.

* * *

"SESSHOMARU!" Kagome gasped, seeing their old enemy standing before them, Tokijin drawn and ready for battle. 

"Nice of you guys to show up." Inuyasha shouted exasperatedly. "Took your pretty little time, didn't you!"

"It is of no importance, little brother. For I am going to kill you and take your sword, whether or not your friends decide to watch."

Kagome, however, could tell that there was something else that had drawn Sesshomaru there. "Why here?" was all Kagome could ask herself. They were far away from the Western Lands, and Sesshomaru rarely ventured outside of his lands unless he had too. Surely, he wanted the sword, but long ago he had had Tokijin forged for him, and that had lessened his need for the sword. He rarely tried to get it, in fact he hadn't tried in many months. "This is all too weird." Kagome thought to herself. "This forest is drawing all of us in. For whatever reason, we are all supposed to be here."

"Sesshomaru. Why are you here."

"What do you mean, girl. I am here to kill Inuyasha and relieve him of our fathers sword."

Feeling emboldened by her conviction that the forest was calling them all there for a reason, Kagome stepped forward. "Do you feel a nagging inside you, an urge to venture farther into the depths of the forest?"

Sesshomaru, for once, was at a loss for words. Kagome knew that her words had voiced exactly what it was he had been feeling, though he did not desire to show that she had been right, for it would soil his dignity and honor. He chose to remain silent, and it was then that Kagome knew she had won.

"I knew it."

Sesshomaru sneered. "You know nothing girl."

Throwing him a knowing look that clearly said "You know that I know, so shut up.", Kagome turned to talk to the rest of them. She had no fear of Sesshomaru, angry and violent though he was, she knew that they were together for a reason, and they needed to find that reason. She was filled with the strange sense that within this forest, they could do no real harm to each other. As foolish as it seemed, she was convinced, and her fear of Sesshomaru's fury vanished from her mind.

"You're here for the same reason we are."

"Unless your purpose is to take Inuyasha's sword, what you speak of is impossible. We have no connecting tie, nothing binds us together, wench."

Kagome knew he threw that 'Wench' in there purely for effect.

"Sesshomaru...you have come here looking for something, something you feel. I know you are." Kagome walked towards Sesshomaru, if only to show him that she was not afraid.

"I tell you, you know nothing!" Anger flaring up, Sesshomaru slapped Kagome viciously across the face. Streaks of red formed where his claws had struck. Tears sprang into Kagome's eyes, yet she did not let them fall.

"SESSHOMARU! HOW DARE YOU!" Inuyasha growled, angrily. He pulled tetsusaiga from its sheath and was about to jump when Kagome's voice stopped him.

"Inuyasha...no." She said quietly. Soft though her voice was, all of them heard it loud and clear. "Don't you all see? This forest...theres something in it. I don't know what, and I don't know why, but we are all in here for the same reason; We're all here to find it."

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru sneered at her words, looking like true brothers for the first time. Sango walked over to her friend, helping her up, and standing by her, showing that she stood by Kagome's words. Miroku and Shippou soon joined them, standing tall, seperating the two brothers. Sesshomaru finally looked up, contempt in his eyes, for he did not like to be linked to anyone by anything.

"I will continue along the path that I see fit. If we go the same way...so be it. I travel not with you, though I shall not attack. Nothing is to be gained from a battle among these trees."

"Right." Kagome answered firmly, before Inuyasha could get a whine in about not wanting his brother within their vicinity. "Well...Lets get moving guys." The group slowly began to pick their way through the trees and bushes back to their campsite to get packed up. Inuyasha hung back, and as soon as he knew the rest were out of earshot, he stomped over to sesshomaru.

"If i so much as hear one claw brushing that sword handle...you will be dead before you even take your next breath." Inuyasha said through his clenched teeth.

Sesshomaru merely laughed. "Strong words, little brother. Such strong, threatening words coming from so weak of a half demon."

Inuyasha controlled himself with much effort, to stop himself from starting a battle right there in the forest. He knew that Whatever it was they were all headed towards, they would probably need all of them, and he couldn't risk injuring himself...or pissing Kagome off. Inuyasha stormed off towards the campsite to help. Anything to get away from his older brother.

Sesshomaru watched Inuyasha go with thoughtful eyes. _'Perhaps the girl is right. Perhaps we are after the same thing._' He soon banished that thought from his mind. _'This Sesshomaru does what he wants, how he wants. I do not rely on petty little girls to tell me what i'm after_.' With a resolute sneer, Sesshomaru started in the direction he felt he should be heading, and hoped that he would not find himself confronted by his brother's friends again.

* * *

**A/N: **Well?? What did you think!? I'm definitly hoping you guys are catching the connections. I've been making them pretty obvious, haha.

Anyway. Please review! It means the world to me when you do.

Thank you sooo very much for reading.

PS: I'm not sure exactly how many chapters are left in this part of the story. But after I finish writing this first "Point of Origin" Theres going to be a second part, where the great evil actually comes out and all that business. This is all just prologue, though IMPORTANT prologue.

but yeah, thanks for reading and reviewing and all that you do. haha.


End file.
